


Why do I have to be The Bad Guy?

by AsagiSan



Series: Seven?- [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anne can drive, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jane can't cook, Multi, With a tiny bit of Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiSan/pseuds/AsagiSan
Summary: Henry wakes up in a House,what he didn't know was. He woke up in the Queen's House.[ So my Imagination said, Ayo why not make a good guy Henry instead of Bad Guy Henry and then I was like why not? ]
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Henry VIII of England, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves & Henry VIII of England, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Henry VIII of England, Everyone & Everyone, Henry VIII of England & Catherine Parr, Henry VIII of England & Jane Seymour, Henry VIII of England & Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: Seven?- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Where Even Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> When you're new be like:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry just realized this wasn't even his house

_It was all black,Henry couldn't see anything..until- ___

__

__He woke up in a chamber,all white and clean. The bed was also soft,woah... Henry sat up and looked around.._ _

__What day is it,most importantly.What year even is it? Last time I remembered It was 1500's. He thought, Then his stomach grumbled.He stood up and walked away from the bed and to the door,_ _

__he heard music coming from downstairs. Someone else was here, maybe more. He stepped back, if this isn't his house.then who's house is it?..._ _

__He should hold it back then, then he looked at the desk beside the bed and there was this rectangular thing. He picked it up and looked around it, it lit up and he almost dropped it._ _

__It said this was called a phone,Wait was this from God? He thought, he opened up an app,if that's what you call it. called a calendar,damn the future has so much new words-.. it said it was 21/12/2020.(No Virus-..) and from the looks of it,as he looked out the window,The moon shone through it._ _

__Guess it was Nighttime, He thought._ _

__He heard footsteps coming near this chamber,_ _

__Fuck,They might've heard my footsteps. He thought as he turned off the phone and looked at the dark corner._ _

__He thought this was only his house and lived alone,_ _

__If this wasn't my house,who's house is this?-.. He thought,Then the door opened and he turned around to see a Girl with Space Buns and a Green Hoodie.She seemed so familiar-..._ _

__“Wh-wha...who are you?-” Anne Said,_ _

__“Anne?- wait...you live here?” he stood up. He noticed she was short. “And you're so short.”_ _

__“I-..that doesn't matter,Now why are you here..Henry.” she glared at him._ _

__“please stop glaring,that's creepy af. But I don't mean harm.” he put the phone on the bed and had hands up._ _

__“i don't trust you” She said, aiming a knife at him. Where did she even get the damn knife?_ _

__“I thought the Queens and I were the only ones incarnated,Guess that answers my fucking question” she muttered,but he heard it anyway. She put the pocket knife away._ _

__“you didn't answer my question,do ya live here?” he said._ _

__“Yes,This is my house.” she looked away. “stay there, You're probably hungry. Even if you're still an enemy of mine,I can't let you die.” she walked out of the room,closing the door._ _

__He waited, while he waited he picked up the phone and just watched shit on his phone._ _

__Then Anne came back with food,just a sandwich and coffee.but atleast it's food.._ _

__She gave it to him, he inspected both if both or one of them had poison but there was none so he ate it._ _

__“I see you're making yourself at home, I'll see you tomorrow then.” she said as she walked out of the room again and shut the door._ _

__He sipped the coffee as he continued watching his shit on the phone.._ _

__Hours have passed and he went to sleep since his head was aching. He really regretted everything he did to the Queens._ _

__He looked at the Castle infront of him, wait....castle? He looked around, nobody was here. He just shrugged and went in the castle, it was..all black? It was really cold and dark. Then Catherine was there,_ _

__“Catherine?-” He said,then he remembers what happened. He winced and walked past her, He heard Anne whisper in his ear even when nothing was there. “Why-..did you do this to us? Was it all for fun?-..”_ _

__He shooked his head then kept hearing one of the queens every time as he walked and walked until it stopped._ _

__“Was I really that mean?...this is all my fault..” he said,rubbing his eyes._ _

__

__

__“Yes it was!” Someone said, He jumped and looked around to see himself. He looked so weird...and creepy.. he was talking bad things about him._ _

__

__...then woke up to Anne literally hitting me in the head, “WAKE- oh you're awake.” she said._ _

__“what the hell was that for?!-” he said,sitting up._ _

__“you weren't waking up for God's sake-” then she got cut off by Henry. “Then ya could've just hit my arm and not my head.” “You didn't let me finish, I already did that and you were still asleep. Now eat your breakfast.” she said,then stood up and left._ _

__So then Henry Was Alone,Again._ _


	2. Henry Wait- Oh..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry just had to bump into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Magic and Wolfie exists-

It's quite been a few days, Anne came to visit me more to chat instead of just visiting me sometimes to go get me food.

She also told me that...the other queens were here,So that was why she never let me out the room. Henry Thought,then he snapped out of it.

“Hey,Since you never actually go out by the door. Maybe we can go to the mall...but we don't have ladders or stuff...” she said.

“What the heck is a mall?” he questioned

“shut up I'm trying to think,and you'll see.”

She opened the window and just immediately jumped down and landed safely.

“WHAT-” I CAN SEE EVERY EQUATION,He thought.

She just smiled and waved.

Henry was just screaming inside. 

“Now try it-” she said.

Henry jumped down and just somehow landed safely. “What is this sorcery?” (logic) he asked.

Then Anne made an owo face and shrugged-

Then Anne looked around on how to get up there again. 

Henry was also thinking of it.

He just realized... “Wait a minute they went to the grocery store to get food right?”

“Yeah? And I didn't come just because you might do something. They also said Katherine went to go walk the dogs.” she replied.

“I can see why you didn't trust me..but why didn't we just go out by the door in the first place.” 

“Oh-...I guess that makes more sense-”

“RACE YA-” He ran to the front door until he bumped into someone.

“Ow- hey watch where you're going!” A voice that sounded familiar...wait a minute Katherine?-

He looked up to see her.

“Henry wait- oh...uh-.. Hi Kat?” She stopped running.

“Im confused...” She looked at Henry then at Anne. “Why did you say _his _name?”__

__“Well you see...I-..uh...” Anne panicked._ _

__Henry walked to Anne to calm her down._ _

__“I'll Explain, It's me Henry.Katherine,I got reincarnated a few days ago.. and I live in the Guest room- but I mean no harm!-”_ _

__Katherine picked up Magic and petted them. “And Anne,You knew?”_ _

__“Yeah-..I did..” Anne looked down._ _

__“How do you know he isn't lying Annie...He beheaded us!”_ _

__A few minutes passed by and there was silence, Katherine broke it._ _

__Katherine sighed, “Fine I guess I'll believe you cause I don't see anything wrong with you for the past few days anyways...”_ _

__“But don't tell them about this,Kitty. They might kill him-..” Anne hugged Henry._ _

__Henry was not expecting that but hugged back anyways._ _

__“Also let's just get in,God.Henry you stink so bad” Anne stopped hugging him and dragged him inside,Katherine Followed them._ _

__Anne pushed him inside the bathroom and went to go get his only clothes that were only a black shirt and orange stripes and green shirts and shoes._ _

__Anne came back down.“I see how we need to go to the mall to buy some clothes just because the person who got us reincarnated got us more clothes than him.” Katherine said._ _

__Anne threw them at his face,Then closed the door._ _

__Henry put the clothes aside and tried to learn how to use the bathroom_ _

__And he did, then he used it_ _

__Then brushed his teeth with the toothbrush the was orange,guessing it was his._ _

__He looked up to see his reflection waving at him and yelled. His reflection was waving at him instead of brushing his teeth._ _

__He blinked and it turned back. He finished really quickly and went out._ _

__“Are you okay? We just heard you yell.” Katherine petted both Magic and Wolfie._ _

__“I'm Okay.” he said._ _

__“You didn't even brush your hair.” Anne rolled her eyes, she took the hairbrush from the table next to the sofa._ _

__“Okay sit.” “Im not a Do-” Anne kicked him in the shins and it made him sit down. “OWWWWWW-”_ _

__She brushed his hair and made it look nice and put it back on the table and dragged Henry, and Kat followed behind._ _

__“Why do you keep dragging me!”_ _

__They were at Anne's car._ _

__“Ya got your wallet Kat?” Anne looked at her_ _

__“Yeah, what about you?” Katherine went inside the car as she replied._ _

__“Yep.” she went inside and Henry went in the back seat._ _

__They drove to the mall._ _

__They all had fun and chatted together._ _

__Maybe he is harmless.. Katherine thought as she looked at the two who were argueing which Ice cream they were eating was better._ _

__“CHOCOLATE MINT IS BETTER!” Henry yelled._ _

__“NO VANILLA IS!”_ _

__“Okay,Okay Guys calm down! We need Henry home before they arrive home first.” Kat stopped them._ _

__“Oh,Right.” Anne said. They finished their Icecream and drove home._ _

__Anna's car wasn't there so they went inside and put the bag of clothes beside Henry's bed. And chatted, they already had food so they were already full._ _

__Then someone ringed the doorbell._ _

__“Oh,That must be them.Well, goodbye Henry-” Anne said as Kat walked out of the room and Anne followed,Closing the door._ _

__Welp, Henry was alone but atleast he had his coffee. He sipped as he watched stuff on his phone, then found this app that you can draw and color. He opened it and drew Kat and Anne._ _

__Alot of time passed, it was very silent...._ _

__what time is it? He thought and looked at the time. It was 1:00 AM, then just fell asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,In the end. Atleast they had fun?


End file.
